Monster Manual
The Monster Manual, shortened as MM, is a book containing the stat blocks of many beasts and monsters that can be encountered in the Dungeons and Dragons universe. Disclaimer: Any similarities between monsters depicted in this book and monsters that actually exist are purely coincidental. That goes double for mind flayers, which absolutely, utterly, and completely do not exist, nor do they secretly run the D&D team. Do we really need a disclaimer to tell you that? You shouldn't use your brain to consider such irrational thoughts. They only make the mind cluttered, confused, and unpleasantly chewy. A good brain is nice, tender, and barely used. Go ahead, put down this book and watch some reality TV or Internet cat videos. They're really funny these days. You won't regret it. We say this only because we love you and your juicy, succulent gamer brain. Blurb A menagerie of deadly monsters for the world's greatest roleplaying game. The Monster Manual presents a horde of classic Dungeons & Dragons creatures, including dragons, giants, mind flayers, and beholders—a monstrous feast for Dungeon Masters ready to challenge their players and populate their adventures. The monsters contained herein are culled from the D&D game's illustrious history, with easy-to-use game statistics and thrilling stories to feed your imagination. Table of Contents * Introduction * Aarakocra * Aboleth * Angels * Animated Objects * Ankheg * Azer * Banshee * Basilisk * Behir * Beholders * Blights * Bugbears * Bulette * Bullywug * Cambion * Carrion Crawler * Centaur * Chimera * Chuul * Cloaker * Cockatrice * Couatl * Crawling Claw * Cyclops * Darkmantle * Death Knight * Demilich * Demons * Devils * Dinosaurs * Displacer Beasts * Doppelganger * Dracolich * Dragon, Shadow * Dragons * Dragon Turtle * Drider * Dryad * Duergar * Elemental * Elves: Drow * Empyrean * Ettercap * Ettin * Faerie Dragon * Flameskull * Flumph * Fomorian * Fungi * Galeb Duhr * Gargoyle * Genies * Ghost * Ghouls * Giants * Gibbering Mouther * Gith * Gnolls * Gnome, Deep (Svirfneblin) * Goblins * Golems * Gorgon * Grell * Grick * Griffon * Grimslock * Hags * Half-Dragon * Harpy * Hell Hound * Helmed Horror * Hippogriff * Hobgoblins * Homunculus * Hook Horror * Hydra * Intellect Devourer * Invisible Stalker * Jackalwere * Kenku * Kobolds * Kraken * Kuo-toa * Lamia * Lich * Lizardfolk * Lycanthropes * Magmin * Manticore * Medusa * Mephits * Merfolk * Merrow * Mimic * Mind Flayer * Minotaur * Modrons * Mummies * Myconids * Naga * Nightmare * Nothic * Ogres * Oni * Oozes * Orcs * Otyugh * Owlbear * Pegasus * Peryton * Piercer * Pixie * Pseudodragon * Purple Worm * Quaggoth * Rakshasa * Remorhazes * Revenant * Roc * Roper * Rust Monster * Sahuagin * Salamanders * Satyrs * Scarecrow * Shadow * Shambling Mound * Shield Guardian * Skeletons * Slaadi * Specter * Sphinxes * Sprites * Stirge * Succubus/Incubus * Tarrasque * Thri-kreen * Treant * Troglodyte * Troll * Umber Hulk * Unicorn * Vampires * Water Weird * Wight * Will-o'-wisp * Wraith * Wyvern * Xorn * Yetis * Yuan-ti * Yugoloths * Zombies * Appendix A: Miscellaneous Creatures * Appendix B: Nonplayer Characters * Index of Stat Blocks Errata The errata corrects and clarifies text. The changes appear in the next printings of the book. The errata listed below is accurate to the 10th printing of the book. Global * Damage Resistances/Immunities: Throughout the book, instances of "nonmagical weapons" in Damage Resistances/Immunities entries have been replaced with "nonmagical attacks." Introduction * Vulnerabilities, Resistances, and Immunities: The second and third sentences now read as follows: "Particular creatures are even resistant or immune to damage from nonmagical attacks (a magical attack is an attack delivered by a spell, a magic item, or another magical source). In addition, some creatures are immune to certain conditions." * Spellcasting: The second paragraph ends with a new sentence: "The monster is considered a member of that class when attuning to or using a magic item that requires membership in the class or access to its spell list." * Legendary Creatures: This section has been tightened up to include the following new rules: ** The opening has a new second paragraph: "If a creature assumes the form of a legendary creature, such as through a spell, it doesn't gain that form's legendary actions, lair actions, or regional effects." ** The final sentence of the "Legendary Actions" section is now two sentences: "It can forgo using them, and it can't use them while incapacitated or otherwise unable to take actions. If surprised, it can't use them until after its first turn in the combat." ** The final sentence of the "Lair Actions" section is now three sentences: "On initiative count 20 (losing all initiative ties), it can use one of its lair action options. It can't do so while incapacitated or otherwise unable to take actions. If surprised, it can't use one until after its first turn in the combat." Monsters A to Z To aid reference, the following revisions are listed in alphabetical order by monster name. If a change is to a stat block, the name of the stat block entry is given, along with whatever changed in it. * Aarakocra: Languages: added Aarakocra. * Acolyte: Senses: passive Perception 12 (was 10). * Adult Blue Dracolich: Saving Throws: Dex +6, Con +12, Wis +8, Cha +10 was 1 lower. Skills: Perception +14 +12, Stealth +6 +5. Senses: passive Perception 24 22. Bite, Claw, and Tail +13 to hit +12. * Adult Brass Dragon: Fire Breath: Avg. damage is 45 (was 49). * Ancient Black Dragon: XP: 33,000 (was 27,500). * Ancient Blue Dragon: XP: 50,000 (was 32,500). * Ancient Brass Dragon: XP: 25,000 (was 24,500). * Ancient Bronze Dragon: XP: 41,000 (was 30,000). * Ancient Copper Dragon: XP: 33,000 (was 27,500). * Ancient Gold Dragon: XP: 62,000 (was 36,500). * Ancient Green Dragon: XP: 41,000 (was 30,000). * Ancient Red Dragon: XP: 62,000 (was 36,500). * Ancient Silver Dragon: XP: 50,000 (was 32,500). * Ancient White Dragon: XP: 25,000 (was 24,500). * Ankheg: Bite: Avg. damage is 10 (was 9). * Assassin: Saving throws: Dex +6, Int +4 (each was 1 higher). Skills: Acrobatics +6 (was +7), Deception +3 (was +4), Perception +3 (was +4), Stealth +9 (was +11). Senses: passive Perception 13 (was 14). Sneak Attack: Avg. damage is 14 (was 13). Shortsword and light crossbow: +6 to hit (was +7). * Banshee: Saving throws: Cha +5 (was +4). Detect Life: "living creatures up to 5 miles away" is now "creatures up to 5 miles away that aren't undead or constructs". * Barlgura: Speed: 40 ft., climb 40 ft. (each was 30 ft.). * Beholder Zombie: Condition immunities: added prone. * Black Bear: Bite and Claws: +4 to hit +3. * Brown Bear: Bite and Claws: +6 to hit +5. * Cloud Giant: Saving throws: Con +10 (was +9). * Cult Fanatic: Senses: passive Perception 11 (was 10). * Demilich: Hit points: 80 (32d4) 20d4. * Death Knight: Added an "Undead Nature" section to its description: "A death knight doesn't require air, food, drink, or sleep." * Deva: Skills: Insight +9 (was +7). * Diseased Giant Rat: Bite: +4 to hit, 4 (1d4 + 2) damage (each was 1 lower). * Doppelganger: Ambusher: now reads, "In the first round of a combat, the doppelganger has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it surprised". * Dragon Turtle: Saving throws: Dex +6, Con +11, Wis +7 (each was 1 lower). Bite, Claw, and Tail: +13 to hit (was +12). * Drider: Longbow: range 150/600 ft. (was 120/600). * Drow Elite Warrior: Shortsword: reach 5 ft. (was 10 ft.). * Druid: Quarterstaff: 6 (1d8 + 2) damage with shillelagh (was 1d8). * Efreeti: Innate Spellcasting: "3/day" changed to "3/day each." * Elephant: Gore: 19 (3d8 + 6) (was 3d8 + 5). Stomp: 22 (3d10 + 6) damage (was 3d10 + 5). * Empyrean: XP: 50,000 (was 32,500). * Ettercap: Web: the webbing is vulnerable to fire damage and immune to bludgeoning damage. * Flameskull: Speed: it can hover. Condition immunities: added prone. * Flying Sword: Speed: it can hover. * Ghost: Speed: it can hover. * Gith: In the "Red Dragon Riders" section, "Gith returned" is changed to "Vlaakith returned." * Goblin Boss: Javelin: +2 to hit, 3 (1d6) damage (each was 2 higher). * Gold Dragon Wyrmling: Saving throws: Con +5 (was +6). * Gray Slaad: Skills: Perception +7 +6. Senses: passive Perception 17 16. * Grell: Beak: "one creature" is changed to "one target." * Gynosphinx: Skills: Arcana +12, History +12 (each was 2 higher), Perception +8, Religion +8 (each was 1 higher). Senses: passive Perception 18 (was 19). Spellcasting: spell save DC 16, +8 to hit with spell attacks (each was 1 higher). Claw: +8 to hit (was 1 higher). Teleport: up to 120 feet (was 12 feet). * Guard: Spear: Added "or 5 (1d8 + 1) piercing damage if used with two hands to make a melee attack." * Half-Dragon: Cut the Saving Throws line and the Parry ability from the stat block. Added the following about challenge rating: "To avoid recalculating the creature's challenge rating, apply the template only to a creature that meets the optional prerequisite in the Breath Weapon table below. Otherwise, use the guidelines in the Dungeon Master's Guide to recalculate the rating after you apply the template." * Harpy: Luring song: "the target can take the Dash action on its turn to move …" is now "the target must move on its turn …" * Hook Horror: Senses: darkvision 120 ft. 10 ft. * Horned Devil: Hit points: 178 (17d10 + 85). * Intellect Devourer: Body thief: Appended this to the first sentence: "… that isn't protected by protection from evil and good." Later, "the host body drops to 0 hit points" is now "the host body dies." * Kenku: Ambusher: now reads, "In the first round of a combat, the kenku has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it surprised". * Kraken: Saving throws: Str +17, Dex +7, Con +14, Int +13, Wis +11 (each was 1 higher). Bite and Tentacle: +17 to hit (each was 1 higher). * Kuo-toa Archpriest: Unarmed strike: 5 (1d4 + 3) (was 1d4 + 2). * Lich: Disrupt Life: "living creature" is now "nonundead creature". Skills: Arcana +19 +18. * Lycanthropes: In the "Player Characters as Lycanthropes" sidebar, the start of the second paragraph now reads, "A non-lycanthrope humanoid hit ..." * Magmin: Touch: "creature" is now "target." * Merrow: Senses: passive Perception 10 (was 12). * Monodrone: Javelin: +2 to hit, 3 (1d6) damage (each was 1 higher). * Night Hag: Innate spellcasting: spell save DC 14, +6 to hit with spell attacks (each was 1 lower). Claws: +7 to hit (was +6). * Noble: Senses: passive Perception 12 (was 10). * Orc War Chief: Greataxe: One target (was one creature), and avg. damage is 15 (was 14). * Otyugh: Tentacle slam: Constitution saving throw (was Strength saving throw). * Priest: Speed: 30 ft. 25 ft.. Skills: Religion +5 +4. * Purple Worm: Bite and Tail Stinger: +14 to hit was +9. * Quaggoth: Senses: passive Perception 11 (was 10). * Rakshasa: Limited magic immunity: the first sentence now reads, "The rakshasa can't be affected or detected by spells of 6th level or lower unless it wishes to be." * Revenant: Rejuvenation: "animates another corpse" is changed to "animates another humanoid corpse." * Riding Horse: Hooves: +5 to hit (was +2). * Solar: Slaying longbow: range 150/600 ft. (was 120/600). * Swarm of X: Condition immunities: every swarm is immune to being grappled. * Thri-kreen: Bite: the last sentence now reads, "The poisoned target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success." * Troll: Skills: Perception +2 (was +1). Senses: Passive perception 12 (was 11). * Vampire, Spellcaster: Spellcasting: spell save DC 16, +8 to hit with spell attacks (each was 1 lower). * Veteran: Heavy crossbow: 6 (1d10 + 1) damage (was 1d10). * Warhorse: Hooves: +6 to hit (was +4). * Water Elemental: Whelm: added the word "check" after "DC 14 Strength" in the final sentence. * Werewolf: Multiattack (Humanoid or Hybrid Form Only) now reads, "The werewolf makes two attacks: two with its spear (humanoid form) or one with its bite and one with its claws (hybrid form)." * Will-o'-Wisp: Invisibility: the reference to "Life Drain" is now to "Consume Life." * Young Brass Dragon: Saving throws: Dex +3, Con +6, Wis +3, Cha +5 (each was 2 higher). Skills: Perception +6 (was +10), Persuasion +5 (was +7), Stealth +3 (was +5). Senses: passive Perception 16 (was 20). Bite and Claw: +7 to hit (was +9). Category:Books